muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Henson's Memorial
Following the death of Jim Henson, two distinct memorial services were held, both of which featured Muppet performances. The two events have often been conflated with each other. Moreover, both have been confused by fans with the actual funeral. The event was also twice referred to as "Jim Henson's funeral" in the Australian paper Courier/Mail, in separate articles from 1990 and 2004, and elsewhere in the media. In addition, occasional rumors have claimed that the memorial (singular) was televised; on the contrary, despite brief clips in documentaries and news reports, neither event was recorded for television. As noted by one journalist, about the London event, "The only sadness about the memorial service for Jim Henson at St Paul's was that no one televised it."Koenig, Rhonda. "Lords are Barking Up Wrong Tree." The Independent. July 8, 1990 __TOC__ Both events were open to the public; the only stipulation, from instructions drafted by Henson in 1986, were that no one in attendance wear black."Memorial for Jim Henson." The New York Times. May 18, 1990 The other notable request was for the presence of a jazz band.Finch, Christopher. Jim Henson: The Works. p. 224 Both services were held in famous cathedrals; the first was held in New York City, and the second in London, to thus accommodate a greater number of Muppet performers, staff, and friends from the two regions where Henson had done the bulk of his work. The programs for both were fairly similar, but not identical; both combined hymns and Bible readings with remembrances from family and friends and Muppet performances, and both featured a solo by Big Bird and a gathered mass of puppeteers and Muppets for "Just One Person" as the closing song. An excerpt from a letter written by Henson four years before his death and addressed to his children was printed on the programs for both: "Please watch out for each other and love and forgive everybody. It's a good life, enjoy it."Program cards. Kermitage.com Brian Henson also read this excerpt, along with several others, during the St. John's Memorial service. Another memorable quote touched on Jim Henson's feelings about death: "It feels strange writing this kind of thing while I'm still alive, but it wouldn't be easy to do after I go."Henson, Jim, from a letter addressed to "Friends and Family," read by Brian Henson, May 21, 1990. Video recording by Jim Henson Productions. St. John's Memorial The New York memorial was held at the Cathedral of St. John the Divine on May 21, 1990, just five days after Henson's death. (Less than two years later, the same cathedral would host the memorial for Richard Hunt.) The service began with an organ rendition of the Sesame Street theme song, and "Rainbow Connection" from The Muppet Movie. Then the Dirty Dozen Brass Band entered, playing "A Closer Walk with Thee", followed by clergy, the church choir, and family. Harry Belafonte was present, paying tribute to Henson: "There is no question about Jim Henson's great artistry and the extent to which we have all been touched by it. Greater than his artistry was his humanity." Colorful butterflies on metal stems, crafted by the Muppet Workshop, were distributed to mourners, who waved them while Belafonte sang "Turn the World Around." A barefoot dancer in a sequined costume and painted face danced waving a foot-tall butterfly.Armstrong, Kiley. "Dixieland Band and Butterflies." Associated Press. May 22, 1990 In addition to Big Bird singing "Bein' Green" and the "Just One Person" closing, Muppet numbers included the male performers singing "Baby Face" in the voices of the chickens, "It's in Every One of Us" and "You Are My Sunshine" in their own voices, Kevin Clash rendering "Lydia the Tattooed Lady" in the voice of Elmo, Richard Hunt and Frank Oz singing "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" in the voices of Scooter and Fozzie Bear, Jerry Nelson singing "Halfway Down the Stairs" in Robin the Frog's voice, Nelson and Steve Whitmire singing "Wemblin' Fool" in the voices of Gobo Fraggle and Wembley Fraggle, Frank Oz singing "Cottleston Pie" in the voice of Fozzie, and Dave Goelz singing "I'm Going to Go Back There Someday" in the voice of Gonzo.Barry, Chris. "Remembering Jim Henson." The service closed with the Dirty Dozen Brass Band playing "When the Saints Go Marching In." Just One Person The performers and characters who sang "Just One Person" included: *Pam Arciero with Grundgetta *Camille Bonora with Meryl Sheep *Fran Brill with Prairie Dawn *Kevin Clash with Elmo *Dave Goelz with Gonzo *Louise Gold with Annie Sue *Richard Hunt with Scooter *Kathryn Mullen with Mokey Fraggle *Jerry Nelson with Gobo Fraggle *Frank Oz with Fozzie Bear *Karen Prell with Red Fraggle *Mike Quinn with a generic penguin *Martin P. Robinson with Telly Monster *David Rudman with Boo Monster *Caroll Spinney with Oscar the Grouch *Steve Whitmire with Wembley Fraggle Memorial Program HensonMemorialProgram.jpg|cover NYProgramInsert.jpg|insert St. Paul's Memorial The London memorial was held on July 2, 1990, at St. Paul's Cathedral. Jane Henson and four of the five Henson children were present. The service began, appropriately enough, with a choir singing "All Creatures of Our God and King." The Rt. Reverend Jim Thompson, the Bishop of Stepney, delivered the service, and joked that Robin's song "Halfway Down the Stairs" perfectly defined the Anglican position, safely nestled in the middle. He also stated his own preference for Kermit, but noted that he knew a rector who managed to go through life by clinging to Miss Piggy as his guardian angel.Kennedy, Maev. "Vestry Hysterics as Muppet Man is Remembered." The Guardian. July 3, 1990. Eulogy by Frank Oz At the London memorial, Frank Oz delivered the following eulogy, which highlights a lesser-know aspect of Henson's character—his talent for appreciation: See Also *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Sources External Links * Official website of The Dirty Dozen Brass Band __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Events Category:Live Appearances